


Birdcage drabble: Fucking Battery

by profDEADPOOL



Category: Worm - Wildbow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profDEADPOOL/pseuds/profDEADPOOL





	Birdcage drabble: Fucking Battery

The Birdcage—the one place no cape ever wanted to be. But I was on my way there regardless. I fucked up and got caught by the Protectorate and the Wards. My jaw was still hurting from the hit that fucking bitch Battery gave it and of course the PRT didn’t care about that. But it didn’t matter—I had money. I’d previously paid Madcap to break me out before I got to the birdcage.

And then he didn’t. I found out why, when Teacher was caged. That fucking bitch captured him the day before he was supposed to break me out.


End file.
